Power Revealed (sequel to Fox in a Storm)
by Dj Storm
Summary: Storm left in her sleep like death, leaves the rest of the gang sad and down. But when she awakens something in her awakes as well. A new threat has arisen, and the puppet and his clan have some new members. Freddy and Goldy awaken some old friends. A war, kids, and fun, follow Freddy and the gang in Power Revealed (cover done by Gamerponygirl)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

A/N: Hey guys I'm back with the next story in the Fox in a Storm series, and I would like to thank my amazing beta reader, The National Park Ranger, who is also known as "Alpha Wolf", for editing and pre-reading this chapter. Now on with the story.

It was a normal night and the gang still didn't know that Mark and Stripes did it. They were trying to stuff Mike in a suit, then he asked if they could talk.

"I'm so sorry about Storm, I would never hurt her. Why would I? She doesn't even know what your old game is. So why would I have a grudge on her? No offense Freddy or Goldy, but if I had to hold a grudge it would be on Freddy and Goldy, always teleporting in and out scaring the crap out of me. She has done nothing." Mike yelled at his old friends like every night.

"Sure, who did it then?" Foxy growled.

"If I didn't do it, Freddy didn't, Chica didn't, Bonnie didn't, Goldy didn't, and Storm wouldn't do this to herself, then who did?" Willa said as she realized there were two others in this restaurant.

"Could it be Mark and Stripes?" Bonnie asked still faceless.

"Possibly, should we pay them a 'visit'?" Freddy smiled.

"Aye!" Foxy cheered since he has been ready to rip Stripes apart from day one.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered.

"Yes, finally I can play the said game." Willa growled as she transformed into her fire self.

"Willa, before I see me girlfriend turn inta somethin' like tat, what does the lass turn inta?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I don't know, she was taken away before I could see." Willa respond with a wispy voice

"Aye, thanks lass." Foxy responded.

"No problem." Willa responded as she was sharpening her claws.

Foxy hadn't used his regular voice since the night Storm went into her death like sleep. Everyone was ready to beat up Mark and Stripes as they charged as a team. When they got there they heard voices, and listened.

"Has she awaken?" A female voice asked.

"No, it would be the perfect time to strike." Stripes replied.

"Father is not ready." A different female voice responded.

"Jackie and Emma?" Mark asked getting their attention. "When are we going to be ready?" Mark asked.

"When the time is right." Bon-Bon said.

They had had enough of waiting and listening, so Freddy knocked.

"Well who could that be?" Mark asked.

"You!" Foxy growled.

"You hurt my sister and put her like this, and now you're working with the Puppet?!" Willa yelled as she threw Stripes into the wall. Stripes moaned in pain, and he stared at the fireball that was in Willa's paw.

"W-we…" Stripes started unable to talk.

"Well look who we have here." Bon-Bon said.

"Bon-Bon!" Bonnie growled.

"Brother, looks like your still dating that pathetic duck." Bon-Bon laughed.

"I'm a chicken!" Chica yelled as she charged Bon-Bon.  
>Bon-Bon caught her just before she was able to punch him and threw her to the ground. Chica whimpered in pain. Everyone got cold, and there was a sudden chill in the room.<p>

"Bon-Bon, my father is waiting." Emma said as she crawled out of the window.

"I think you should go!" Freddy yelled at Mark and Stripes.

They ran out the window, faster than you could say go. Foxy had left to see where the cold was coming from. He followed the trail of ice to the table where Storm lay, but she was breathing and she looked different, and when he checked her switch it was fixed. Someone or something had been in there to fix it, and she was still sleeping, but breathing.

A/N: Hey guys I'm back, sorry for the sort chapter, and be happy Storms back in this chapter. I wouldn't have had her back till the second to last chapter, so yeah, and tell me why you think Storm looks different. Over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	2. Chapter 2: Reborn

A/N: Hey guys. I'm back with chapter 2, hope you like it.

Foxy looked at Storm, and within an instant she transformed back to normal along with the room temperature right before his eyes.

"Guys!" Foxy called wagging his tail.

"What is it?" Willa asked in response.

"Storm… she be breathing." Foxy responded joyfully.

"Seriously? Storm… Storm can you hear us?" Chica asked.

Storm didn't respond.

"Give her some time." Goldy said.

Meanwhile Bon-Bon, Jackie, Emma, Stripes and Mark had returned to their home.

"What are you two doing here?" Puppet asked.

"The others found out." Jackie said.

"How?! We were careful!" Puppet yelled a bit angered.

"The others were outside listening to us. They heard every word." Emma said.

"And as we left we heard Storm is alive, but asleep." Bon-Bon added.

"Well, thank you. Emma, can I talk to you?" Puppet asked.

"Yes sir." Emma replied as everyone else left the room.

"Emma, when do you think we will have them?" Puppet asked.

"Soon. They are not the only ones with powers." Emma replied.

"Should we attack?" Fred asked as he came back into the room.

"Yes. Prepare the others." Puppet ordered.

While he was planning there was a secrete spy outside.

"I must go tell Freddy." She thought to herself.

As everyone got ready, the spy came back to Freddy.

'I know he told me not to run in but, I have to.' She thought to herself.

"Hey guys. So what are we going to do?" Freddy asked his gang.

"Freddy, I have important news!" She yelled.

"Cindy, what are you doing?!" Freddy yelled.

"The Puppet is planning a war, we need our old friends." Cindy yelled.

"Who do we need?" Goldy asked.

"Who are the others?" Willa asked.

"Katie and Skyla." Freddy said.

"Who?" Bonnie asked.

"Katie the Dragon and Skyla the Griffin. They were apart of our fantasy show." Freddy explained.

"We need them back, like now." Cindy said.

"Were they be?" Foxy asked.

"We could use some eyes in the sky." Chica stated.

"Well lets go." Willa said.

"I think I will stay with Storm." Foxy said.

"I will stay too incase they attack before you guys come back." Willa said.

"Ok. Well see you guys in a few." Freddy said as he, Cindy, Bonnie, Goldy, and Chica went back stage.

"So where are they?" Chica asked

"Here." Freddy said as he lead them a bit further back.

When they got there they saw two limp animatronics. They couldn't make out the exact shapes though.

"Chica can you go get two power sources?" Freddy asked as Bonnie and him lifted up the suits.

"Sure." Chica said as she grabbed them.

Freddy worked very carefully as he inserted the power sources. Meanwhile, Foxy and Willa were standing guard.

"So Foxy, how long have you been here?" Willa asked.

"Since I was a wee lad." Foxy replied.

"Okay, so how was life before we came and messed everything up?" Willa asked.

"Well, um…" Foxy stopped when he heard something.

"What's that?" Willa asked as she heard something on the roof.

"They be here." Foxy said as he readied his hook.

"Get ready." Willa said as she transformed.

They heard a bang and a few laughs.

"We're back." Puppet laughed.

"And so am I." Emma said.

"Go!" Foxy yelled as he charged at Bon-Bon.  
>Foxy and Bon-Bon collided and they got up and attacked fist to fist. Foxy kicked Bon-Bon in the gut, and he was knocked back. Willa threw a fire ball at Puppet but he dogged and charged, Willa suddenly got stabbed by something sharp, she tured around and found a lynx on her back.<p>

"Hello there." Jackie said.  
>Willa grabbed her and threw her half way across the pizzeria.<p>

Everyone downstairs ran up as soon as they heard everything.

"What is going on?!" Freddy yelled as he dogged a chair being thrown and he saw they were under attack. "G0!" Freddy yelled as they all charged.

Freddy charged at Fred and he punched him in the eye. Fred screamed in pain but with his other hand punched Freddy in the gut and he screamed in pain. This went on for several hours, until a cry was loud enough for the whole town to hear. Willa got stabbed by Puppet in her eye. "Willa!" Everyone cried and then there was a sudden chill in the air.

"Storm." Foxy whispered under his breath.

And then all of the puppet's gang froze including the Puppet.

"Enough!" Storm yelled.

A/N: Hey guys, what's up? Hope you like this chapter. Don't forget to check out my awesome beta reader, The National Park Ranger, also known as "Alpha Wolf". Over and out my time lords. ~ isis0107


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome Back

A/N: I know you guys are wondering, which oc's did I pick, well I pick as I need, but her is how you can tell how your oc was not picked. If your oc hates violence, is to kind, is a sibling to someone, or if they are the same thing as one of the animatronics in the story already, or is paired up with someone, I just have to say about that, you don't pick who gets paired up with who, pm me if you want to know if I am going to possibly use your oc, I'm sorry if I sound mean, but it just makes me mad when I get a oc that says hates violence, well enough about that, on to the chapter,

"STORM" Foxy yelled as she clasped to the ground ice cold

"What happened" Freddy asked

"She had her first burst of power" Willa explained

"What does that mean" Storm asked scared

"Well, you know how I fire powers, you apparently have ice/snow powers" Chica answered

"And I did that"

"Yes" Bonnie

"well, lets get this over with" Storm said as she snapped her fingers and everyone unfroze

"STORM WHAT THE HECK" Foxy yelled in his regular voice

"I got this" Storm said as she transformed

"Storm, looks like you have your powers" Emma said

"Well, skip the chatter and get the the part where we fight" Storm growled

"Fine you want a battle hers a battle" Emma said as she got an battle stance but didn't see the sneak attack behind her

"Ha, thats what you get" Foxy laughed as everyone charged

Freddy went up against Fred which was a big mistake, Fred being stronger, yet Freddy with the powers, Fred upper cut Freddy which gave him a sharp pain in the jaw. Freddy screamed in pain, but he saw his brother teleport behind him and karate chop Fred right dead center in the back. Fred screamed and collapsed. Mangle now just a pile of parts went up against Bonnie again, Bonnie now since he knows her moves grabbed her and threw to the wall, she didn't feel a thing and this time she came back, and came back strong, she ripped Bonnie's arm off, he screamed then grabbed her with his free hand and slammed her to the ground, she whimpered the her world went dark as she powered down. Foxy went up against Puppet with Storm and Willa, Foxy started circling the Puppet at incredible speeds, Storm sent an icicle rain down on the Puppet, he got stabbed but just barely, he flung Storm across the room, she caught herself but still got hurt. Then suddenly they heard gun shots and turned to she Casey passed out and Mike holding a shot gun, but the new owner came in and all the Puppets gang including himself bowed.

"Thank you, you may rise" She said her voice as cold as ice

"Well, we tried but look who is back" The Puppet growled as he pointed to Storm

"I'm glad to be back" Storm growled as she started to charge, but Foxy held her back

"Aww, the pup is back, and with powers, who fixed you" She asked

"I did" Mike said

"Well" She said as she mentioned over the Jackie to go. Jackie ran and stabbed Mike, he instantly fell

"MIKE" Storm, Goldy, Freddy, Chica, Willa, Bonnie, and Foxy yelled

"Take him and see what you can do" Freddy whispered to Goldy.

Goldy nodded in replie and teleported off

"Well now thats pest is taken care o-of" She stuttered as she heard a roar

"Katie, Skyla" Freddy whispered as a gold dragon burst threw the basement doors with a black griffin following

"Who are you to, and you" She said as she pointed to Skyla, Katie, and Cindy

"Well, The more important question is who are you" Skyla smiled

"I-i'm the new boss her, Ashley" Ashley gulped

"Good, now I'm Katie, this is my friend Skyla, and Cindy" Katie said

"And I think you should leave" Cindy added reveling her long claws

"Ok" Ashley said as she ran

"This won't be over" The Puppet growled

A/N: hope you guys like, if you a mine craft fan and want Willa or Storm as your skin go to my profile or type this in your search bar 1643942/isis0107/

over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	4. Chapter 4: Storm and Foxy

A/N: Hey guys sorry I haven't update in while, but this is a long chapter so I hope in makes up for that, on to the story,

Everyone was sound asleep except for Storm who was practicing her powers

"So this is icicles and this snow" she said while throwing around snow and ice and melting it all. She was walking to the kitchen to make a snack when she trip on a chair which ceased down with a 'BANG'. Storm winced back hoping she didn't wake anyone

"Who be there" Some one yelled

"I should have the same right to ask you that question" Storm replied with sarcasm in her voice because she knew who it was

"Sorry lass, its just lately I be on edge" Foxy said as he came into view

"Its ok, I can understand why" Storm said wagging her tail since she hasn't talked to Foxy in so long

"Ive missed you" Foxy said not using his pirate accent

"Me too, sorry about what happened" Storm apologized

"You did nothing but protect me, you don't need to apologize" Foxy said as he hugged her

"So what has happened in the few days I have been gone, and what happened to you and everyone else" Storm asked

"Storm, you haven't been gone for day, you've been gone for years, Willa has tried to keep us looking new, but nothing helps" Foxy said

"What years, what have you been doing" Storm asked worried

"If I tell you, you promise not to be mad" Foxy asked

"Promise" Storm replied

"Well, we all thought Mike did it, so we tried to stuff him in a suit, then we found out it was Stripes and Mark, and we kicked them out, its been crazy, and everyone has missed you" Foxy said

"And I missed everyone, but Mike saved me, and now he is gone, its all my fault he should have left me to die, and then he would be alive" Storm cried

"Its ok, its not your fault" Foxy said as he comforted her

"Maybe I am a worthless piece of scrape metal, and I'm nothing special" Storm cried

"Hey who said that to you" Foxy asked

"Fred as he killed me" Storm cried

"Well he doesn't know what he is talking about" Foxy told her as he heard someone walk in and it was Skyla

"What are you doing awake" Foxy asked

"I was just walking around, it feels good to be awake again" Skyla said

"Ya, I know the feeling" Storm said

"So your the legendary Storm, everyone is talking about, what so legendary about you" The griffin questioned

"Well" Storm said as she held out her paw and a snow flake floated in its place

"Cool, and Foxy, is that you" Skyla asked

"Yep, Foxy the pirate fox, 21 years old, but when Storm got here I was 18" Foxy said

"Wow, last time I saw you, you were so little" Skyla laughed

"Really, you were around when I was little" Foxy asked

"Ya, little bit, not for long though" Skyla explained

"So how was life before this crazy war" Skyla asked

"You haven't seen anything the war has just begun" Storm said

The next day, the couples stayed together pretty much, Bonne lost his face and arm, but thats not going to bring him down (much). Chica and Bonnie have been dating for a good 5 years they started the same Christmas as Foxy and Storm, well they would have been dating that long if Storm hadn't fallen asleep. Freddy went to search for Goldy who took Mike to see what he could do.

"Goldy, is he going to be ok" Freddy asked

"I don't know, he is barely breathing, its close to his end, ether we let him die, or joy of creation" Goldy said

"We have to ask Mike first before we do that" Freddy said

"Mike, can you hear us" Goldy asked

"Y-y-ya" Mike replied quietly

"Do you want to die" Goldy asked

"W-w-with this m-much pain... y-yes" Mike replied

"Well, what if we stuffed you in a suit" Freddy asked

"B-but what if I don't m-make i-it" Mike asked

"Oh you will, we are not loosing another friend" Goldy smiled

"Well, what kind of suit do you want" Freddy asked

"I-I don't know, maybe a dr-dr-dragon" Mike asked

"First let me ask Katie if its okay with her, and then you can be a dragon" Freddy said

Mike nodded in response

Freddy started walking around calling Katie then he heard wingbeats behind him

"Hey" she said

"Hey, is it okay if we use Flame's costume for a dying friend" Freddy asked

"Sure, wait WHAT" Katie yelled

"Please he is dying, he saved Storm's life, and now we need to save his" Freddy explained

After a moment of thinking she finally said yes as long as we saved Flame's memories, Freddy ran to tell Mike he brought the suit with him just incase he didn't have time

"Ready" Freddy asked

"Ya, anything to end this pain" Mike said

"Goldy can you help" Freddy asked

Then they got to work. Foxy and Storm were acting like kids running around, screaming, and well, acting immature

"Give me back my headphones" Storm growled

"No, this is to fun" Foxy laughed

"Fine" Storm yelled as she went to her room

"Lass" Foxy asked as she walked away

Foxy followed Storm and she closed her door, he heard some this fall the he heard music, its was some sort of new music, none Storm had played or Freddy and the gang sung, it was new. Foxy knocked "Lass, sorry if I upset you" Foxy asked

Storm opened the door "you didn't upset me, I just remember something" Storm said

"Ok, do you want to watch a movie" Foxy asked

"Like a date" Storm asked

"Sure, a date, we haven't had one in a while" Foxy smiled

"Good, well its night, let me change, and we can watch the movie in her" Storm smiled as she gave Foxy a peck at the lips

"See ya" Foxy smiled with this goofy look on his face


	5. Chapter 5: Legends Return

A/N: Hey guys. What's up? Before we get started, I need to give people credit for their oc's. So I give a thanks to PersonalitySoup for Emma, Melanie Clark for Jackie, pranskster for Cindy, kikna for Skyla, Guest for Katie, and I'll wait till the end of the chapter to tell you the last one.

Storm didn't really do much. She just did her hair and picked up her room, and hid stuff. She had some time before Foxy came so she laid on her bed and slowly drifted off into sleep. As she was sleeping she had a weird dream.

"Lass come here." Someone with a pirate accent called.

"Coming dad." Young Storm said.

"Willa, come here too." He said again.

Both wolves ran into a wolf's arms.

"Dad were is Mom?" Young Willa asked.

"I don't know lass." He said.

"I'm over here Fang." Someone with a soothing voice said.

"Mommy!" Young Storm yelled.

"Hello." She smiled.

"I'm so glad that we are a happy family." Young Storm smiled.

They heard peoples' voices and froze just like normal animatronics.

"You said this one right, sir?" The worker asked as he picked up Storm.

"Yes, and leave the family behind." Someone ordered.  
>Storm (not dream Storm) recognized his voice.<p>

"But they can't be separated." The worker said.

"Well today they start. That one please." Mr. Fazbear said.  
>The worker sighed in defeat and picked up Storm. She had enough of being still, frozen and silent.<p>

"Daddy!" Young Storm cried as she was carried away.

"Storm!" Willa cried as she transformed and shot a fireball at the worker carrying Storm.

"Oww!" The worker yelled as he dropped Storm, but her dad was not quick enough and Mr. Fazbear picked her up and smiled.

"Well, someone is a bad girl." Mr. Fazbear left with that, and walked away with a screaming Storm, but he powered her down.

Storm woke up from what seemed like a nightmare. She didn't remember her past, but she felt like she knew those two older wolves and she looked a lot like the bigger one. She decided to just brush it off as she got up. She realized she had been crying, so she fixed herself, and went to go find the others. As soon as she stepped out of her room, it felt hot. She thought it could be because she stepped out of her room which was cold, but she looked down and saw fire. It didn't hurt, but it was warm, and in the flames she made out a shape of a Wolf.  
>"Hello." She called with no reply.<br>Then the flames started to burn and she just fell crying. She woke up to Foxy shaking her, and she was in her bed all along.

"Storm are you ok?" Foxy asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just another dream." Storm replied brushing it off.

"Storm, you've been having a lot of them lately. Are you sure you're ok?" Foxy asked.

"I don't know anymore. Every night I have a similar dream… I'm with Willa, and two other animatronics. I feel like I know them somehow." Storm sighed.

"Well, I don't know what to say." Foxy said.

"It's ok. Is it ok if we have that date, tomorrow? I'm really tired and I think kids will be happy to see you and I work together, right?" Storm asked.

"Aye, and yes we can." Foxy smiled as he kissed Storm's forehead.

"Goodnight." He said as he walked away.

"Goodnight." Storm smiled as she went into her room and found Willa sitting on her bed.

"God, don't do that!" Storm yelled.

"Sorry, we need to talk." Willa said.

"Can it be tomorrow or something? I'm tired." Storm growled.

"No. It can't wait. Have you been having weird dreams?" Willa asked.

"Yes, why?" Storm asked confused. "How did you know?" Storm asked Willa.

"I'm your sister Storm, I always know." Willa said. "How much do you remember of your past?" Willa asked.

"None. I just remember you." Storm said as she was fixing her cd's.

"Ok, well would you like me to tell you about our parents?" Willa asked.

"Sure." Storm replied as she sat down at her desk and turned her chair to face Willa.

"Ok, our dad was a pirate. That's why we can understand pirate accent and speak it. He was a legend. His name was Fang." Willa said.

"Hey, someone in my dream said that to a bigger wolf animatronic that we called dad." Storm said.

"Then our mom had the power of the forces of nature such as snow, water, fire, earth, and lightning. She was also legend. Her name was Blizzard, as in a blizzard of power." Willa explained.

"So are we legends?" Storm asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"I guess, both our parents were legends, so yeah." Willa smiled realizing that for the first time.

"Cool. Do you know where they are? Can I talk to them? What happened to them?" Storm asked as questions flooded through her head.

"Whoa, slow down there pup. I don't know where they are and well… I don't know what happened to them either." Willa said sadly.

"Oh." Storm said as her eyes got watery.

"Well, goodnight." Willa said as she walked out of Storm's room figuring that she would want to be alone.

"Ok, goodnight." Storm said lost in thought.  
>Willa didn't realize that she had been closer to her parents growing then she thought. In fact, they were right behind a door.<p>

"Jackie!" Puppet called.

"Yes sir." Jackie said as she saluted, her claws tainted with blood from the previous night.

"Report." Puppet ordered.

"Well, she knows. Should we see if he can bring her here?" Jackie asked.

"Revive him." The Puppet ordered.

"Yes sir." Jackie said as she ran off.

She and the others pulled out a 6 foot tall wolf animatronic. He had a hook and an eye patch. It was Fang. They replaced his memory card with one of their own which had programmed memories of him on their side, but they were sure to leave the memories of his children. They found a power core, and put it inside him. It took a while before he awoke.

"Arrrrgh!" Fang growled while standing up.

"Hey." Fred smiled.

"Hello. I'm Bon-Bon, this is Casey, Fred, Angle, Puppet, Jackie, Stripes, Mark and Emma." Bon-Bon introduced.

"Where be my kids?" Fang asked looking around.

"They took them." Puppet smiled as he pointed to a picture of Freddy and the gang.

"Then they will pay." He growled as he sprinted off to the Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

A/N: Hey guys, I would like to thank iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3 for letting me use his oc Fang. Hope you liked it. Over and out my time lords~ isis0107.


	6. Chapter 6: Family Reunion

A/N: I have to thank everyone for all there nice reviews. You don't know how much it means to me. Well you came here to read a story, not listen to me say thanks, so on to the story.

Fang was running towards the pizzeria full speed with fury in his mind. He was mad. Llast time he saw them they were only pups, and they were taken away. As he ran, he was sharping his hook. Goldy sensed he was coming.

"Someone is coming, I will go hold him off while you guys get Willa and Storm." Goldy ordered.  
>With that, Foxy and Cindy bolted off to their rooms to get Willa and Storm.<p>

"Storm! There is a threat! Get up!" Foxy yelled.

"Willa! Get up now!" Cindy yelled and she heard Willa fall causing her to laugh.

Everyone got in a battle stance with Willa, Katie, Skyla and Storm in the front, guarding Foxy, Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Cindy. Goldy was out looking for a large animatronic, but he couldn't see anything.

"Where is he?" Goldy thought to himself.

"Ahoy lad." He heard a pirate say, but it wasn't Foxy.

"Hello. What are you doing here?" Goldy asked.

"Well, comin' to get me pups." He growled.

"We don't have any 'pups'." Goldy replied.

"Well, do ye have any wolves?" He smiled.

"Yes. Why?" Goldy growled as Fang stepped into the light.

"Why, is none of yer business." Fang growled.

"What's your name?" Goldy asked.

"Fang." He growled as he charged.

Goldy got ready, claws up as his eyes became black with glowing white pupils. He growled as he charged. Fang switched his hook to a fist, and there fist collided causing both of them to be thrown back. Goldy, however, came back strong as he punched Fang in the jaw. Fang growled with pain but punched Goldy in the jaw as well, throwing Goldy back. He was charged by rage, and trying to stop him from hurting his family, even if they were a bit dismantled and disabled. Fang came running back as he changed his fist back to a hook. He raised his hook to strike but Goldy dodged, and dodged again. Then Goldy teleported behind Fang, growling as he charged at him at full speed, kicking Fang dead center in the back. Fang wailed in pain but got back up quickly. Fang then changed his hand to a hook and stabbed Goldy in the right leg. Goldy fell to the ground, but quickly got back up. He was mad, and he upper cut Fang, then teleported inside the pizzeria.

"Ye coward!" Fang yelled.

"Who is that?" Willa asked in her wispy voice.

"I don't know. He is a legend I think." Goldy panted.

"Well it takes a legend to stop a legend." Storm replied.

"Well, I'm the only legend around unless…" Goldy stopped right there once he realized they were talking about themselves

"We will go out there, act all normal like, then strike." Willa said as she transformed.

"Skyla, Katie, stay guard." Storm ordered as she transformed.

"Got it." Katie and Skyla replied in unison.

Storm and Willa walked outside.

"Now I see what ye coward did. He sent out the weakest so I will stop." Fang laughed.

"Oh we are not the weakest" Willa smiled as she got smoke at her feet.

"More like the strongest." Storm smiled as the ground got frosty.

"What's going on here? Wait... ye guys are legends?" He asked as he looked away for a second.

"More or less." Willa said as she transformed.

"You can call us that." Storm said as she transformed.  
>Fang remembered that Willa had fire powers, and when she was in her normal form she was a slight lighter shade of grey then Storm like her mom.<p>

"Willa?" Fang asked.

"What?!" She growled back.

"It's me, ye dad!" Fang said.

"You're Fang?" Willa asked as she transformed into her normal self and Storm still stood there frozen like her powers.

"Aye." Fang said in response.

"So you're our dad?" Willa asked as she pointed to Storm and her.

"Aye, come here lassie, Storm." Fang said as he grabbed his daughter.

"Aye." Storm replied.

"So how has life been ta ye? I'm sure ye had many adventures." Fang said.

"Well about that…" Storm said as she transformed.

"We haven't known each other our whole lives. We met before the battle about 3-4 years ago. Then Storm was in a death like sleep for the rest of the time." Willa explained.

"Come here Storm. What happened ta ye?" Fang asked.

"I got a boyfriend and he was in danger, so I helped save him, and a pathetic piece of scrap metal, called Fred, nearly killed me. But then Mike saved me, and he paralyzed Casey for a moment, then Jackie killed him so now he is in a dragon suit somewhere in the building." Storm explained as she put her ears down in shame.

"Don't ye be sad. I'm not mad at ye." Fang said.

"You aren't?" Storm asked confused.

"Aye, but you said that Fred nearly killed you, he seems like a nice guy." Fang said.

"Don't trust them. They want us dead." Willa said.

"What, why?" Fang replied.

"I don't know, but let's go inside and meet everyone." Willa smiled.

"Once you meet everyone here, you will like them." Storm smiled as she and Willa lead there dad into the Pizzeria.

"So how have ye been?" Fang asked Storm and Willa.

"Good, well besides getting attacked here and there." Storm said.

"Aye." Fang said as he entered the pizzeria, and looked around, and then he saw the others.

"Storm get away!" Freddy said.

"Storm, I don't want ye getting hurt." Foxy said as he grabbed her.

"Don't touch the lass." Fang growled.

"Dad its fine." Storm said.

"Dad!" Everyone said shocked.

"Yes." Willa said.

"Oh, that's why ye guys can understand my so well." Foxy smiled.

"Oh, and it can't be the fact that you barely use the accent when it's just us." Storm laughed.

"But he nearly killed Goldy." Freddy said.

"Yeah, and that stupid Mangle and Fred nearly killed Bonnie and Storm." Foxy said.

"It doesn't mean anything." Chica said.

The rest of the night they talked and stuff.

A/N: Sorry for the sort chapter, it's a filler. Over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	7. Question

Hey guys whats up, sorry I haven't been posting lately, I have been REALLY busy with Christmas and birthdays and stuff. But I wanted to know what do u guys want to see in Power Reveled, give me ideas, and I have gotten request for Five Nights at Pinkie's tell me if you want that to happen and please tell me now, if you guys say yes, it will probably be a sort story like 1 chapter thing, and then Im thinking of doing a wings of fire/my little pony story, a divergent story, and divergent/my little pony story, tell me what you think. Five Nights at Pinkies is going to come out today if you guys say yes. I should have a chapter done in a hour or so, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	8. GOOD NEWS

hey guys sorry I haven't updated lately, I have had major writers block. But now you all now Im not dead, also I posted a new crossover called Five Nights at Pinkie's, go check it out! I have good news for you My little pony fans, I have a series of Mlp crossovers coming sometime in February, Divergent fans, I have a Divergent story coming in mid January, Wings of Fire fans, late January to early February, Pokemon fans, soon, and last but not least Doctor Who fans, soon very soon. Hopefully later tonight I will have Chapter 7 out for Power Reveled. So I hope this was good news for some of you, and feel free to leave any comments of suggestions to stories, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	9. Chapter 7: What is this

A/N: Hey guys, someone asked who Flame is. Well he was Katie's boyfriend, then they broke up. She still misses him, but Mike is in his suit now, and he will be back. On to the story.

The Puppet was wondering when Fang was going to be back with his daughters, so he used his powers to get into the Wolf's head.

"Have you got them?" He asked.

"No, I will soon." Fang said.

"Please bring them back." The Puppet said.

"Aye, and Storm said somethin' about Fred killin' her, and Jackie killin' a human." Fang said.

"Lies. They would never hurt a fly." The Puppet responded.

"Aye, thought so, when is Ashley goin' ta come?" Fang asked.

"Tomorrow, make sure no one attacks." The Puppet ordered.

"Aye, see ye tomorrow." Fang said.

"Goodnight." The Puppet said.

"Goodnight." Fang said in response.

The Puppet left his head. Fang was left in thought.  
>"Why would me daughters lie ta me? Or is ta Puppet lyin' ta me?" Fang thought as he went to Willa's room to talk to her.<p>

"Willa, you in there?" Fang asked.

"Ya, give me a sec, dad." Willa responded as she walked over to her door.

"Hey." Willa smiled.

"I need ta talk ta ye." Fang said.

"Ok, come in." She said as she moved out of the way.

"Was Storm lyin' ta me when she said Fred almost killed her?" Fang asked.

"No, she has the stitches to prove it." Willa said as she fixed her room.

"Well can I see?" Fang asked.

"Not tonight, Foxy and her are in the lounge watching a movie and catching up, they have been in a relationship for 4 years except Storm was asleep for 3 of them." Willa explained as she sat down.

"Aye, thanks, see ye." Fang said as he walked out.

Storm and Foxy were having some sort of bake off, only God knows why.

"Mine will be better than yours." Storm taunted at Foxy.

"No mine be better than yours." Foxy laughed.

Storm was running and fell, but as she landed, she saw a vision. She could only see darkness but heard familiar voice.

"Is she going to come out soon?" Someone asked.

"I don't know." A man respond as Storm got back to the real world.

"Storm, you ok?" Foxy asked as her eyes returned to normal.

"Yeah, fine." Storm said as she put her cake in the oven.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, hope I can make up for it later. Over and out my time lords~ isis0107 


	10. Chapter 8: Goodbye

A/N: Hey sorry for the lack of updates, I have been REALLY busy, I had a concert last night, but I hope this makes up for it, and I will not be working on this story any time soon, well at least not until the 26th, hope you can enjoy this chapter, I will hopefully finish up Five Nights at Pinkies before then, and get my Divergent story started, well so ya, on to the story!

It had been a few weeks since Fang arrived at the end of November, and now it is December around Christmas time, everything was different, from the last time she celebrated Christmas and Foxy and her started dating. It was the last day they were open before Christmas break, and after that, they would be under ne management and new animatronics. And, To think about it, Storm and Foxy's anniversary was Christmas day, so she needed to get him a anniversary gift and Christmas gift, she needed to talk to Mr. Fazbear.

"Mr. Fazbear" Storm said as she peeked into his office

"Yes Storm" He responded

"Could I look on Ebay, and pay you to order stuff for me" Storm asked

"Sure come look" Mr. Fazbear smiled

"Great, thanks" Storm chirped as she looked at the computer

"Well how many people do you plan on buying for" Mr. Fazbear asked

"Well theres Willa, Chica, Katie, Skyla, Cindy, Freddy, Goldy, Fang, Mike, Foxy, Bonnie, Mike and you" Storm smiled as she started typing in things

"Ok so Foxy likes Doctor Who, he showed me that show once and it was AWESOME" Storm smiled as she typed some stuff in

After about an hour she was done, she payed Mr. Fazbear the money and left saying thank you.

"Storm, where are you" Foxy called

"We are going to miss the Christmas special of Doctor Who" Foxy called again

"Sorry, Coming" Storm called sprinting at high speeds

"Where were you" Foxy asked as they walked to the lounge

"Well, I can't and won't say" Storm smiled

"What did you do" Foxy asked noticing that grin

"You will have to wait a week till Christmas day" Storm replied with a smile

"Hey isn't that the day we started dating" Foxy replied

"Yup, I can't wait, and now we need to hurry along so we don't miss your favorite tv show" Storm teased

"Fine, but I will need to pick you up" Foxy smiled

"Foxy, no, no... Foxy but me DOWN" Storm growled as Foxy picked her up bridal style

"Once we get there I will" Foxy smiled as he kissed Storm

"Now can I race you" Storm smiled

"You will never win" Foxy teased

"I would like to try though" Storm replied with a smile on her face

"Ok, on your mark get set..."

"GO" Storm yelled as she took off, Foxy a second later

"Wow she's fast" He thought as he passed her

"Not as fast as me" He smiled as he got to the lounge first and was leaning up against the door

"Come lets go in and watch this show" Storm said between breaths

"Ok lets go" Foxy smiled as they walked inside. With in minute Storm was leaning against Foxy and fallen asleep, it was going to be a long day.

Storm woke up in time for the place to open, she got dressed in her normal Christmas wear, her Christmas headphones, her Christmas scarf, and her Christmas clip. She walked on stage to get her music selection ready, and possibly remix some songs. Then she was interrupted by Foxy

"So how does it feel to be back, even if its for one day" Foxy asked

"Good, can't wait" Storm smiled as she set up her turn tables

"Great, well see you later, I got to get to the stage" Foxy said

"Kk bye" Storm said as she got in her stance for the kids when they come in. 5 minutes later the kids rushed in. Freddy was about to say something before Mr. Fazbear came on and started talking

"Thank you everyone for coming to the last day Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with in the next two weeks the new and improved Fred Fredbear's Pizza will be open and with new animatronics, and most importantly new kinds of fun" Mr. Fazbear got off stage and walked away. Storm gave Freddy a concerned look, he just had a face that said we will talk about it later, Storm got ready for her show.

"Hey kids head on over to Dj's conner and get ready for our favorite Dj... STORM" Freddy yelled as kids ran over to Dj's conner

"Hey Kids, hope you like music" Storm smiled as she put a disc on her turn tables

"LETS PARTY" Storm yelled with excitement as the music started. Everyone partied, they were having the best time. An hour later Storm's show was over and the kids were going over to pirates cove. Everyone sat down as Foxy got ready for the show.

"Foxy" Storm called as she ran back stage to get ready for the show

"Hey lass, ye ready" Foxy smiled

"Just about, I can't believe its our last show together" Storm said

"Me ta, I'm going to miss performing with ye" Foxy said

"Me to" Storm smiled as she hugged Foxy and gave him a quick peck on the lips

"Alright kids, get ready for Foxy and his First Mate Storm" Freddy said with excitement to hide his sadness. The kids went crazy everyone was happy as Foxy and Storm told stories of the past, and stuff. By the end of the day everyone was tired. Storm headed to bed, she just wanted to relax, and get some sleep. Storm got in her favorite pajamas that said rock on then with a picture of a guitar, she climbed into bed and was out like a light.

"Storm" Someone called, it looked like a human teen version of Foxy

"Ya" Someone said back, and she looked like a human version of Storm

"Lets go find Chica and Bonnie and got to the movies already" He complained

"Foxy, 5 more minutes please" She asked

"Fine, only if we can watch the show at pirates cove" He replied

"Ok, lets go" She said but then fell to the ground in pain

"WAKE UP STORM" Some one said in a evil raspy voice

Storm woke up and found The Puppet was changing her memory card.

"Now, Storm go to sleep, and please forget about that family of yours" The Puppet smiled

"NEVER" Storm yelled as it got harder to keep her eyes open

"Goodnight" The Puppet smiled evilly

Storm woke few minutes later. She was already in her ice form

"Morning Storm" The Puppet said

"Morning Master" Storm said as she bowed

A/N: Hey guys, hope you liked this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long to update, please don't be mad, I have tons of ideas, but just warning this will be over hopefully before New Years, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	11. Chapter 9: Goodbye Storm

A/N: Happy Holidays, hope your having a great time, well since you guys have been so awesome, I'm giving you the gift of another chapter, hope you like it,

"Storm go get Willa, and capture her" The Puppet ordered

"Yes sir, but I might need backup" Storm replied

"Jackie go" The Puppet ordered

"Yes sir, come on Storm" Jackie said

"Coming" Storm replied as they took off running. On there way they bumped into Freddy.

"Hey Storm" Freddy smiled before realizing Jackie was next to her and she was in her ice form

"Storm back away" Freddy growled and pushed her away

"Dont touch me" Storm snapped at Freddy

"Whats up with you, are you defending the enemy, the one who killed Mike" Freddy growled

"Your nothing but scrape metal, now get out of my way" Storm snapped at Freddy, who was stunned at what she said. Jackie jumped on Freddy and stabbed him in the shoulder, he screamed in pain.

"Storm lets get out of here" Jackie said

"Alrigh- OW" Storm screamed and then saw a hook through her hand

"Storm, whats going on" Foxy asked as he quickly took his hook out of Storm's hand

"Escaping from this horrid place" Storm growled

"Whats gotten into you" Foxy asked

"I have changed" Storm smiled evilly

"Changed for sure" Willa growled

"What happened ta me sweet lass" Fang asked

"She grew up" Storm snapped

"Storm we got to go" Jackie said

"Goodbye" Storm said as she ran off

"What the heck got into her" Bonnie asked

"I know, a little change of heart, or for us, memory chip" Willa said as she held up Storm's old chip

"So she doesn't remember me" Foxy whimpered

"She does, but not in the way you want her to, she thinks of you guys as the enemies, not the good guys" Willa explained

"So would that explain why she called me scarp metal" Freddy said

"Are we going after her" Cindy asked

"Shes apart of this family we need to go get her back" Katie said

"We might need some old friends back" Willa offered

"You will probably need some eyes in the sky, I got it" said a familiar voice from the shadows

"Whose there" Goldy asked

"Well, the ex-human that was stabbed by the person who took Storm" The voice responed

"Mike" Freddy asked

"No Mr. Fazbear... Yes Mike, you idiot" Mike said sarcastically

"MIKE" Everyone yelled with joy

"Hey, and Skyla, Katie and I got your backs" Mike smiled, Katie and Skyla smiled in agreement

"Well, since she sees us as enemies, and barely has control of her powers she could do alot of damage" Willa explained

"So what are we going to do" Freddy asked

"We are going to train, like legends" Goldy smiled

"But theres a problem, how are we going to train with just 2 legends" Freddy asked

"There's 3 legends and 3 warriors" Willa said

"Willa whats a warrior" Chica asked

"Someone who has the abilities of a legend but doesn't have the qualities of one, our warriors our Skyla because she can fly, and a normal animatronic cant fly, and then we have Mike and Katie because they can fly and breath fire" Willa explained

"And our legends our" Bonnie asked

"Goldy, Dad and I" Willa answered

"One last question, how are we going to train" Foxy asked

"Well, we can have three groups, strength, agility and speed, and technic" Goldy explained

"I will help with agility and speed" Skyla volunteered

"I guess Willa and I take technic" Goldy said

"I call strength" Fang said

"Well when do we start" Foxy asked while sharpening his hook

"Now" Willa smiled

A/N: hey guys hope you liked the chapter, well this story is not over yet, but it will be soon, over and out my time lord~ isis0107


	12. Chapter 10: Training

Everyone began there training that instant, Goldy and Willa was the first to train everyone. They seemed like they would be good teachers at least.

"Alright everyone, lets start, we know must of excel in one category of fighting or another, but today we are going to help you understand the others types of combat" Goldy said

"And you will work with Goldy who will help you stay on your toes and keep moving in battle, and me who will tech you expect anything, from a molting lava sword to projectiles, so any questions" Willa asked

"How is this going to help" Cindy asked

"Well its going to help you to learn not to be still in battle, and to be prepared, if I know Storm she shows all sorts of signs of her next attack because of her power" Willa explained

"Ok lets start" Goldy said

With that Willa transformed and went into the shadows, everyone saw Goldy one second then he was gone. Willa charged out of the shadows at Freddy

"FREDDY LOOK OUT" Mike shouted as he shot a fire ball at Willa she dodged

"Always watch your surroundings, keep a close eye on everything" Willa winked and Goldy tackled Foxy

"Get off me lad" Foxy growled

"You need to keep your eyes open and pay attention" Goldy said

There training went on like that for an hour before at least one of then could catch Willa mid air or her projectiles, with in two hours they could sense Goldy teleporting and stopped him when he was close. So now that that was done, Fang was now teaching strength

"Alright lads and lassies, we need ta work hard ta get me daughter back" Fang said

"Aye, ye may need speed, technic and agility ta get in ta base, but ye need strength ta win ta battle, first ye need to fight against one another ta figure yer opponents strengths and weakness" Fang said

"Aye, Goldy and Freddy fight, Foxy and Willa fight, Skyla and Mike fight, Cindy and Bonnie fight, and Chica and Katie fight, go" Fang yelled

Freddy and Goldy fought, Goldy kept teleporting to keep Freddy on his toes, out of nowhere Goldy kicked Freddy in the back, he grunted but the grabbed his brother's leg and threw him across the room, he hit the was with a THUD. Willa transformed and threw a fire ball at Foxy, he dodged and charged hook extended, Foxy cut Willa under the eye, Willa growled with furry, she charged at Foxy, she burned Foxy on the arm, he screamed but charged again, there fist collieded, they fell back. Skyla took flight, Mike soon followed, it was a claw to claw fight, Skyla had the upper hand or morl like claw being more experience in flight, Mike shot a fire ball at Skyla, she dodged, and charged she grabbed Mike and threw him to the ground he shot up, claws extended, he cut Skyla right over her left eye. Cindy sprinted at Bonnie, he listened to her foot steps, when she pounced Bonnie grabbed her and slammed her to the ground, she wimpered but got up immeditly and slashed Bonnie's stomuch he groaned but punched her in the jaw. Chica jumped in the air to grabbed Katie, she did and Katie crashed, Katie jump towards Chica, claws extended, Chica grabbed her claws and through her down, she squeaked, and slashed Chica's arm.

"Enough" Famg growled disappointed

"Whats wrong" Foxy asked while rubbing his arm which hurt from the burn

"Well, ye lads and lassies are great, but what did ye learn bout each other" Fang asked

"Well I learn that Goldy is fast then me" Freddy said

"I learned that Freddy doesn't listen to my lesson because I make noise when I teleport" Goldy replied which made everyone laugh

"I learned that Foxy's good with a hook" Willa said

"Watch Willa when she is in her fire form" Foxy laughed as he rubbed his arm more

"I learned Mike is getting pretty good at being a animatronic" Skyla said

"I think I need more practice" Mike laughed

"Bonnie has excellent hearing, since he can't really see" Cindy said

"Cindy needs to stop sharping her claws" Bonnie joked

"Chica can jump" Katie stated

"Beware of the claws" Chica laughed

"Good ye know who ye lads and lassies can face, now remember, work together" Fang said

Everyone took a break to calm down and clean up there cuts and burns, and eat pizza.

"Alright everyone, we are going to have some races, and obstacle courses to run through" Skyla instructed

"Skyla, I need to go do something" Willa said as she ran off

"Ok, well lets get back to work" Skyla said

"So who wants to go first" Skyla asked after a moment of silence

"Aye" Foxy said as he ran through the obstacle course with no trouble. Soon after everyone did, Bonnie, Freddy and Goldy were the only ones who had some trouble. When Willa was back in her room, she was looking through a photo album.

"Hey look, its Stripes and I when we were dating" Willa smiled as she looked through the pictures

"Oh and theres Stripes and I training, he went a little to easy on me" Willa chucked to herself

"Hey can I come in" Cindy asked coming in after practice

"Sure" Willa said

"Whats up with you, and when you said "backup" who did you mean" Cindy asked

"Well, can you promise not to tell" Willa asked

"Yes, now spill it" Cindy said

"Well, when I was younger, Stripes and I were dating, we were so happy, but then, The Puppet had a talk with him and he changed, I used to think of The Puppet as our father, but now I know he's a monster, and back to the part about backup, I know deep down Stripes is still good, I just need to reach it" Willa said

"I see, well, how are you going to get in contact with him" Cindy asked

"There is a lot you learn from a legend, and how old are you" Willa asked

"About 34, 2 years younger then Freddy, one year older then Goldy" Cindy smiled

"Huh, ok, thanks for listening, it feels good to have that off my chest" Willa said

"Good, know we need to suit up, time for war" Cindy said, Willa swear she saw a different side of Cindy you wouldn't expect

"Ok, lets go" Willa said as she got up

Well the Fazbear crew was getting ready, The Puppet was pre-paring in his own ways.

"Storm" The Puppet called

"Yes sir" Storm saluted

"You, Jackie, and Stripes go ahead with Ashley, we will arrive later" The Puppet smiled then saw Storm collapse she was holding her head in pain

"MAKE IT STOP" She yelled and everyone gathered around

"Storm, Storm you need to stop" A voice in her head said

"Who are you" Storm snapped in her head

"Your best friend Chica, please stop, you don't belong with them, you belong with us" Chica smiled

"Get out of her head you worthless duck" The Puppet yelled as he entered Storm's head

"Please make it stop" Storm cried

"OWWW, my head" Chica cried as she was fading from Storm's mind

"Keep trying Chica" Goldy cheered her on, as she tried again

"ENOUGH" The Puppet roared and everything went blank. Storm had passed out with pain.

"Storm wake up,its over" Casey said shaking Storm awake gently

"I'm ok, but I'm ready to beat them up" Storm said as her eyes went blue

"Great, lets go" The Puppet smiled

A/N: Merry Christmas everyone, hope you have a happy new year to, I will not be posting for a few days because I'm going on vacation, I will try to though, over and out my time lords~ isis0107


	13. Name Change

Hey guys, I have been feeling uncomfortable with my username, I know about the terrorist group that is called I.S.I.S, but I assure you my name is not after them, it is after my 8 year old German Shepherd, Isis, so I'm going to change my name to ether GamerRose, or Dj Storm, or Silver Star Writing, you tell me in the reviews what you think, and Im in TEAM CRAFTED! series is now up for adoption so if you want it pm me , over and out my time lords~ isis0107 or soon to be something eles


	14. Chapter 11: The war has just begun

Storm transformed instantly, Jackie got ready, Stripes grabbed his daggers

"Ready" Ashley asked as she got ready

"Ready, I will run along aside the car" Storm said

"Ok, Jackie guard, I will watch" Stripes ordered

"Aye" Storm said, which got everyone to look at her, then her eyes went black with white dots

"Storm" Chica called

"Dont do this, you know the word you just said, its proof your old self is surfacing, please stop fighting it, just stop, come back, Foxy misses you" Chica said as she showed old memories of her and Foxy, Storm started to cry, she didn't under stand, Jackie looked worried for her friend and shook she snapped out of it

"Sorry" She said

"Lets go" Jackie said as she got up and they ran out. Back at the Fazbear pizzaria everyone was sad, there was a possibility Storm could kill anyone of them or they have to kill her, Foxy, Willa, and Fang were really hurt by that fact, Goldy broke the silence after a few moments

"She's coming" He stated with sadness

"If we can try to avoid killing her, she is apart of this family, but if she becomes a threat, have Foxy try to stop her" Freddy said with his eyes watering

"Lets go legends in front, warriors behind" Mike commanded

Everyone was ready, they heard the sound of a car pull up, and foot steps, then glass break, everyone was silent

"Go Willa" Fang whispered as she went to check everything out, and found Stripes

"Oh hello there love" Stripes said with his british accent, as he readied his daggers

"Please come back with us, what could have The Puppet said that changed you, we were happy, and you scarified that for what" Willa asked

"If I tell you, I can't promise your safety" Stripes replied with sadness

"If you stay with them, I can't promise your safety" Willa replied

"He said 'Its Me' then everything went black, trust me I don't know what happened, I wish everyday I could go back and make it better, the pain I put you through, I'm sorry" Stripes cried

"If you want to, its not to late to fix it" Willa smiled, Stripes smiled back

"Really, after all of that, you are willing to try again" Stripes asked

"Yes, no can you help us please" Willa begged

"Alright love, lets go back with the others" Stripes said before he realized the air got cold

"How long have you been listening" He asked before he even turned around

"Well ever since you got inside" Storm smiled as she got her ice around her pointing at them

"Storm that won't do any good, you to are out numbered" Stripes growled

"Oh are we" Jackie laughed

"Willa are you ok" Chica called

"Jackie can you show them" Storm smiled

"Yes" Jackie said as she sprinted of

Will-" Chica stopped as she looked at the claws that were sticking out of her chest with her power core at the end

"Tell Bonnie I loved him" Chica said as she fell dead

"CHICA" Willa cried as she ran over to her friend

"No" Stripes cried, he didn't know her well, but he knew Willa wouldn't just trust anyone

"1 down 10 more plus one traitor left" Storm laughed

"How could you, she was your best friend" Willa growled with tears running down her face

"I dont recall knowing her" Storm smiled

"I have had enough of you" Willa charged as Storm and through her fire swords, Storm just stopped them with a icy wind

"Is that all you got" Storm laughed

"Willa, where are-" Foxy was cut off when he saw Chica's body on the ground with a puddle of oil around it and her power core broken next to hit

"No" He cried as he charged at Jackie who just dodged

"Everyone attack" Willa cried as she heard the foot steps of coming and saw Goldy in the shadows, then Katie and Mike coming from outside, and Skyla in the shadows above, then Bonnie, Cindy, Freddy, Foxy and Fang appear next to her

"Foxy you get Storm, we got Stripes and Jackie" Freddy growled

"Wait, Stripes is good, he betrayed them" Willa said

"Really?!" Freddy asked

"Yes" Willa said

"Ok then everyone get Jackie, she murdered two of our friends, she will not hurt anymore" Freddy growled as everyone charged. Foxy ran away with Storm following then he stopped and started circling Storm.

"Please don't do this Storm" Foxy asked

"Please, your only afraid" Storm laughed as she through icicles at Foxy, he blocked but got a few scratches

"Please I won't fight back" Foxy said as she stabbed his shoulder with her claws and fell to the ground

"Fight back, don't be a weakling" Storm snapped

"No, I won't, I love you Storm" Foxy cried as he shielded his face with his arm as she was about to use her ice sword on him, but she stayed still and listened

"Please remember Christmas, remember the war, you die saving me" Foxy said as he reached and grabbed Storm's free hand, and then her eyes went white

"Hey there's a bug" a kid called then Foxy and Storm touched noses

"Will ye go out with me" Foxy asked on there first Christmas together

Everyone was laughing

"What" Foxy asked then he looked up and saw mistletoe and kissed Storm

"does this answer your question" Storm said right before kissing Foxy

Storm snapped back to reality as all the happy memories filled her mind, she started crying and collapsed on Foxy's chest crying

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" She cried afraid the she noticed the wound on Foxy's shoulder

"D-Did I d-do that" She asked Foxy just hugged her, she backed away scared

"No stay away from me, I'm a monster" Storm cried as she ran away

"Storm" Foxy called

Storm was cry then she ran to find everyone and saw Chica's body, she stopped and started sobbing uncontrollably

"Why" She cried

"I'm sorry Chica" Storm cried as she ran away once again. She came across the battle scene

"YOU" Willa yelled as she charged at Storm with a sword, she just stood there accepting her fate

"WILLA NO" Freddy called

"But she killed Chica, and who knows what happened to Foxy" Willa growled ready to kill her

"I'm fine, she's not though" Foxy said as he came into view from around the conner

"Enough, lets fight" The Puppet yelled as everyone gathered around them. The Puppet charged at Storm who was still crying or at least he thought. She transformed in the blink of a eye, she made a sword of ice and swung at The Puppets head as she dodged, everyone heard a ear piercing scream then it went silent and The Puppet's head was on the floor away from his body, everyone was silent. Everyone knew this was the war to end all wars, both sides with equal opponents, both sides with equal chances.

A/N: hey guys this is the third to last chapter in this series, hope you like it, and don't forget to tell me what I should change my name to Dj Storm or Sliver Star Writing or GamerRose, over and out my time lords~ isis0107 or soon to be something new


	15. Name Changed

Hey guys, today is the last day I will be known as isis0107, by tomorrow I will be known as... Dj Storm, so don't think someone stole my story when u see, Dj Storm, its me (Lol), everything should be updated today to, well over and out my time lords~ isis0107 (for the last time)


	16. Chapter 12: Goodbye Storm

Everyone was silent, no one moved everyone just stared, then some one start balling

"Hey Emma, its ok, he will be fine, he's always fine" Bon-Bon said trying to calm her down

"She will pay, she will, I will make sure every single patch of fur is off slowly and painfully" Emma cried

"P-Patch" Skyla stuttered as her eyes went black with white dots

"Skyla, no, Skyla" Katie yelled as grabbed Skyla and held her down

"You want a battle Emma, or do you want to cry about a villain" Storm taunted

"SHUT UP, my father was not a villain" Emma cried and started to charge

"You want the same fate, fine have it your way" Storm smiled but then had the air knocked out of her, she looked over and say Mark. She punched him and kicked him over to Bonnie, so he could finish him, he needed to get some anger out, Emma kicked Storm to the ground and started rapidly punching, she kept dodge then she sent a blast of icy wind at Emma, she went flying. Emma came back strong, she kicked Storm in the gut, she groaned in pain, she was about to punch Emma, but a firm paw grabbed her hand.

"How about you die, you worthless piece of scrape metal" Fred growled in Storm's ear, as he flipped her to the ground. Foxy was watching with anger as his eyes went all black.

"W-What did ye call me lass" Foxy growled

"You heard me you mutt" Fred snapped at Foxy

"I have had enough of ye treatin me lass like that" Foxy yelled as he charged straight for Fred's eye

"AHHH" Fred screamed as he felt his eye be removed, he looked at Foxy's hook, and what stared back was his own eye.

There was a full on war, Fred was laying on the floor screaming in pain, Emma and Storm were trying to kill one another, Cindy and Katie were fighting Jackie. Then out of now where another animatronic came in, a eagle.

"Hello" She growled

"Erin, we need your help" Jackie yelled while fighting of Cindy who scarped her forehead

"I got this" Erin smirked as she saw Goldy and Fang. She flew straight for Goldy, he doused and through a punch at her face, she was hit, and was sent back, Jackie came up behind Goldy and stabbed him in the back, it went thorough his suit and endoskeleton, he screamed in pain as Jackie removed her claws, Erin went in for the kill, she started scratching the heck out of Goldy's back, he screamed in pain, as oil was pouring out of his suit, Freddy teleported to see what was going on, what he saw was terrifying.

"GOLDY" Freddy cried

"Oh look who it is" Erin smirked

"Leave my brother alone" Freddy snarled

"Oh this old bear, ya, sorry can't do, he ruined my life, he killed my parents, my brother and sister, and he damaged my wing, and you tell me to leave him alone" Erin cried

"He disvers to DIE" Erin screeched as she punched Goldy in the jaw

"AHH" Goldy screamed

"Goldy, hey its going to be ok, you will survive, I promise" Freddy smiled trying to hide his saddness

"Brother we both know I can not make it, please save our family, save my little Stormy, Bonnie" Goldy said as he took his last breath

"Good bye" Goldy said for the last time

"Goldy, Goldy GOLDY" Freddy cried

"So Emma, you had enough yet" Storm taunted

"Nope" Emma panted as she swiped her claws at Storm, Storm through the punch right back, Emma was out cold.

"Now we finish you" Storm started

"No now we finish YOU" Erin yelled as she stuck her claws right through Storm

"AHH" Storm wailed

"STORM" Freddy, Fang, Foxy, Bonnie, Willa, Fang, Katie, Skyla, Cindy and Mike yelled as they all ran towards the sound

"Storm" Foxy cried

"Please don't leave us" Bonnie cried

"I promised my brother I would protect you, I have failed him" Freddy cried

"She will pay" Mike said as Cindy, Skyla, Katie and Him went over to Erin to finish her

"F-Foxy" Storm stuttered

"What lass" Foxy cried

"P-please t-try t-to let t-this g-go" Storm cried

"No, I can't live with out you" Foxy cried

"W-well n-now i-its t-time t-to t-try" Storm was full on crying

"O-ok" Foxy cried

"W-Willa, D-dad" Storm said

"Aye lass" Fang responed

"W-what" Willa said

"P-please k-kill h-her" Storm said, everything was silent, everyone was gone, Bon-Bon killed Cindy, Katie and Skyla, as they killed Erin, Erin killed Mike

"D-dad, S-sis, F-foxy, I don't w-want t-to g-go" Storm cried as she took her last breath

"I-i-i l-l-lo-love y-you F-Foxy" Storm said as the world around her went dark

"I love you to...Storm" Foxy cried as he saw the light go out in his love's eyes

~~~The End is Only the Beginning~~~

A/N: Hey guys, this is the last actual chapter in this story, hope you liked it, I started to cry writing this, it was hard, well, I will not tell you guys up front if there will be a third book, just look at the last phrase in the story, and that should answer the question, well over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm (almost wrote isis0107 there)


	17. Epilogue

Storm woke up in a different place, she saw someone with crimson red hair was sitting there, he had a eye patch and hook, and golden yellow eyes, he looked like Foxy, except a human version.

"Huh, Storm lass yer awake" the human smiled

"Who are you" Storm asked

"What do ye mean lass" He asked

"Who are you and where am I, and how do you know my name" Storm asked

"Well, I'm Foxy, your boyfriend, you are in a hospital, you have been for about 5 years" Foxy said losing his accent

"Ok" Storm said as she noticed she now had hands not paws

"Doctor, she's awake" Foxy yelled which immediately the doctor was there

"Wow your awake, I never thought that would happen, Foxy can you go get everyone please, I'm sure they want to see her" The Doctor smiled

"Ok" Foxy said as he ran off

"Storm your awake" a blond with short dress that had a apron that said lets eat on it, squealed

"Storm" what seemed like a human version of Willa smiled

"Hey Stormy" A human version of Goldy said

All her family was there alive and ok, Bonnie looked ok, Chica was alive, Mike, well was still alive.

"What happened" Storm asked

"Well, there was the bite of 87, you were on your Dj pedestal doing your job, and next thing we know you fall down, and your in a coma for 5 years, what did you see" Freddy asked

"Well we were all animatronics, and there was this puppet thing that was trying to kill us, its a long story" Storm smiled

"Well lets just relax and take it easy" Bonnie said

"Ok" Storm smiled

"I guess it was only just a dream, to keep reality hidden" Storm thought

"Keep telling yourself that Storm, this is only for you to heal" Some one smiled

A/N: alright you caught me, there will be a third book, but I won't be out for a few days, I need to catch up on serval other stories, well tell me what you think about this series, well over and out my time lords~ Dj Storm


	18. READ THIS!

Hey guys I just read from dotsuhollyleaf, that if you see a downloadable game that says Five Nights at Freddy's 3, I will say this once, twice, do NOT download it, I repeat, do NOT download it, it's fake! Most of the content is stolen! There is even a character who is someone's stolen oc! Sugar the cat is really Candy the cat! Someone oc! I ask you all to spread the word about this, all those pictures you see are fake, Scott Cawton himself said it was fake, do not believe any of that, unless it's from his YouTube channel of he official website, put this in your story(s), and join Scott Cawton's protection army!


End file.
